It's Not Stalking
by GLaDOS-01
Summary: Emma and Regina just happen to know each other's schedules. Them meeting in the Diner every morning is completely coincidental. That's what they keep trying to tell themselves anyway. Ruby decides to try and 'help out'. Fluff. Okay, it's complete now. Unless you want an epilogue... Just sayin'.
1. Fantasy On Both Sides

Emma had been having a pretty good morning so far. She'd gotten up as usual, Mary-Margret had made the best breakfast ever, and she'd just stopped by Granny's to have her morning cocoa. She usually came in a little later, after she'd set up a new pile of paperwork the evil Mayor of Storybrooke had given her just to see her suffer, but lately Emma had taken to coming in at precisely 8:35 AM. See, 'cause that just so happened to be the time said Evil Mayor of Storybrooke got her morning coffee- after dropping Henry off at school, before going into her office for the day.

It wasn't like Emma was stalking her or anything.

… Okay, well, to be perfectly honest maybe she was. –Just a little. It wasn't as if Emma had taken the time to memorize the Mayor's schedule or anything. She had no idea that the woman got up early and left the house with Henry at exactly seven-thirty before dropping him off at school at eight o'clock. Or that the Mayor would then drive over to her office, grab some paperwork, go to Granny's and get her morning coffee to look over said paperwork in peace before leaving at nine o'clock to go back to work. Or that she left work ranging from five to seven and head home to cook dinner for Henry.

"Oh God." Emma groaned, sinking further into her seat by the door. "I'm turning into Mary-Margret."

"Did you say something Emma?" Ruby called from her spot behind the counter, drawing Emma out of her obsessive thoughts.

"No." the Sheriff replied, rather pathetically. She even sounded pitiful. She needed to get herself under control before she started fantasizing about that damned woman and her damned power suits and that damned smirk.

Dammit. She already was.

Great.

"You sure? You sound like you might need another cocoa. Or your sad day special. Got some bear claws in the back, just out of the oven." Another dammit. Ruby knew her too well. If Emma wasn't careful she'd start shouting across the Diner about her own _thoughts_. She'd never live it down if Regina found out Emma had taken such a deep interest in her. Jeez, just thinking the woman's name sent tingles down Emma's spine. What next? Feeling herself up? Oh god, please no. Emma was tortured enough as it was already without having some kind of existential crisis over her relationship with the object of her desires while getting it on in the shower. She blushed just thinking about it.

Oh no. Regina was looking at her. Quick, look away!

"Emma!" Ruby's shout snapped Emma from her thoughts and she jumped about three feet in the air, not having noticed the waitress standing in front of her. "Hey, sorry if I startled you. But are you okay? You seem out of it today." She asked, actually pressing her palm to Emma's forehead as if feeling for a temperature.

No one noticed how Regina's eyes narrowed dangerously, gleaming angrily in the light.

_That should be __**my **__hand touching Swan's forehead- not that… that… argh!_

"I'm fine, Rubes." Emma responded, pushing Ruby's hand away, unused to being cared for.

_Ha! Take that you skimpy clothes wearing hussy! _Regina smirked evilly, watching on like a panther ready to strike. _Only I can touch her. Granted that was to punch her in the face but that's beside the point._

"Just tired." Emma continued upon seeing Ruby's disbelieving expression.

"Well…" Ruby began uncertainly, examining the Sheriff closely. "If you say so. I can still get you that bear claw though. I know how you like them." She practically sang the last part, grinning while she leaned against the table.

Emma smiled indulgently and shrugged, "Can't say no to a bear claw. Thanks Rubes."

Ruby's smile widened if ever that was possible and leaned back once more, "Sure! Let me refill that for you too."

Ruby had to smother that self-satisfied smirk that wanted to spread on her face when she saw how bothered the Mayor looked. Someone didn't like having the Sheriff approached, huh? Well let's see who one out first. Ruby was tired of seeing them dance around each other. She was going to make them realize they liked each other if it was the last flirt she ever initiated.

Regina stared at Emma, wondering just why the Sheriff's schedule had changed recently. It started two and a half weeks before, when Regina had been having a relaxing morning. She'd decided to spend some time in the Diner while she drank her coffee rather than take the time to drive back to her office and settle down before having a drink. She'd brought along paperwork she needed to finish from the day before, even, so she'd have something to do.

Emma had run in from the downpour, for it had been a rainy morning- another reason Regina stayed-, sopping wet. Regina had watched her trudge to the counter before being herded off by Granny to change clothes. The notion piqued Regina's curiosity (and jealousy, though she'd not admit it) and she had slipped into the back after Granny came back, wanting to know why Emma (oh, that name made her flutter inside) had clothing to change into there.

The sight of a shirtless Emma Swan burned into her retinas and took her breath away that day. Same went for that damned lace bra. Even now, Regina felt her nosebleed coming back full force just thinking about it.

Every day from then on, she came to the Diner at the same time for her morning coffee and some paperwork. It wasn't as if she was doing this just to see the Sheriff. That aggravating, stubborn, beautiful, mule of a woman. She just liked her coffee and the background noise of other patrons gave her distractions. It helped to keep track of people too, if she needed to know where they were. Such as Miss Swan. She only memorized the woman's schedule to know exactly where she'd be at what time so she wouldn't waste minutes to hours of her day tracking the Sheriff down.

It wasn't stalking. Not really.

"Gods…" Regina knew it was a lie even as she thought it, sighing heavily and cradling her forehead in one hand. "I'm transforming into that insufferable _teacher_."

Ruby walked past just then, pulling the Mayor out of her thoughts. She looked back up to watch to next scene unfold before her, trying in vain to brace herself against the jealousy that shot through her whenever people got buddy-buddy with Miss Swan.

"Here you are, my favorite Sheriff!" Ruby beamed, placing Emma's plate of two fresh bear claws in front of her, following it up with a hot cocoa.

"Only Sheriff, more like." Emma smirked, looking down at her plate. She blinked at seeing two rather than one bear claws. "Two?" she asked, raising the new cup of hot cocoa to her lips. Emma didn't recall asking for two.

But Ruby only leaned forward until her mouth was level with Emma's ear. The blonde was just swallowing when the waitress whispered, "Compliments of our own _lovely_ Mayor…"

Emma's mind instantly went to the gutter, and a flash of Regina being the one whispering in her ear burned behind her eyes. Her hot breath tickling her sensitive skin, those red, red lips pressing against the shell of her ear, their bodies melting together with nothing separating them from each other.

The poor Sheriff blushed so hard and so fast that Ruby herself had to wonder what she was thinking about. Her eyes were wide and staring straight ahead, completely unfocused on the here and now. Emma gulped down the scalding liquid, not even noticing the burn her tongue had just acquired, nor the way both Regina and Ruby were now watching on in rapt attention, feeling rather out of the loop. Emma was never going to salvage her panties at this point.

_Oh gods. Emma looks so adorable blushing like that. No wait! Don't think like that Regina! Get a hold of yourself! … But still… No wait! _Locked in an internal battle Regina decided to try, key word here, to ignore how much Emma's cute expression made her want to wrap her in a tight hug and never let go. Instead she busied herself with thoughts of just what that former she-wolf whispered in her ear.  
_How dare she get so close to my Swan! Wait a minute Regina, she isn't exactly yours… Ah, to hell she isn't! She is mine and that is final! But she never said she was… _And once again, she found herself fighting within her mind, too distracted to see Ruby saunter off. Not before sneaking a peek at the practically steaming Mayor though, making said waitress feel slightly guilty, slightly sympathetic, and _really_ pleased. Her plan might just be working. If not helping her to sign her own death warrant.

It took Emma a good few minutes to get herself back under control enough to at least remember where she was. Her eyes fell back to the mug held tightly in her sweating palms and she took a deep, shaky breath in an attempt to gather herself for the day ahead.

The light-headed buzzing in her brain wouldn't go away though, and nor would that image. Why, why did she have to have such an over-reactive imagination? Seriously, this wasn't the first time she had dazed off so effectively with scenarios of Regina playing on loop.

The first time Emma had taken to making herself some coffee in the station. She had been staring at the black liquid within the mug and her mind had gone right to the color of Regina's hair. Her mind promptly came up with ideas and questions as to what the Mayor's scent was like, or what it would feel like to run her fingers through that silky-looking mane of dark brown hair.  
The resulting blush didn't leave even an hour later when said Mayor had barged into her office demanding some paperwork. Emma had been too dazed to pay attention and stared at Regina's hair with twitchy fingers until the woman snapped her fingers in front of her face to get her attention. Needless to say, Emma hadn't the chance to come up with an excuse before the Mayor ordered her to get the paperwork (whatever it had been) and left altogether.

The second time had been caused by Emma's jealousy toward inanimate objects Regina touched. Or rather, the next several times whether she was in audience with the Mayor or not. Such as when Emma had been trying to sleep one night and out of literally nowhere (she had been thinking about Mary-Margret's chocolate chip cookies) an image of Regina calling her up to fulfill Graham's old 'job' popped in her head; save for the fact she actually stayed instead of jumping off the roof like some overgrown monkey.

It had been very frustrating, and as time wore on Emma found herself getting more and more fed up with her fantasies- considering they would never come true.

A rag suddenly pressed against her face and Emma jolted in her seat again only to see it was Ruby with a look of worry on her face. Man, she had to stop doing that. Emma wasn't usually so jumpy but with her mind so damned preoccupied she couldn't find it in herself to be able to pay consideration to what she was doing at the same time.

"Sheesh Ems, what's with the nosebleed? You okay?" Ruby questioned, holding the rag to Emma's nose. She realized all too late that she had been letting her nose bleed for five minutes while she thought back on her fantasies and hadn't even noticed. With Regina staring at her from her own booth across the Diner. Why did she look so pissed off though?

_That should be __**me **__tending to her nosebleed! And what was she thinking about that made her blush like that anyway? Let alone make her bleed. _A thought suddenly struck Regina and her eyes widened. She blinked, processing this.  
_Perhaps… she was thinking about…? No, that's ridiculous. Don't make assumptions, Regina. And why was she staring at my hair again? I swear, she does that too much. But it's kind of flattering… in its own… weird… way. Nevermind._

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma replied, taking the rag from Ruby gratefully. The waitress took a step back and leaned against the table, still staring at the Sheriff with worried puppy-like eyes. Emma would never build resistance to that look.

"Right, you said that ten minutes ago. When you totally spaced out because you're 'tired'. You know, maybe you should call in sick today. Not much is happening anyway." Ruby suggested with a shrug. Emma sighed, padding against her gushing nose. She would love to skip out on paperwork for the day but she wouldn't have anything else to do if she did, and no doubt the Mayor herself would show up to drag her back to the station if she tried.

"No, it's alright. I need to get some paperwork done. Besides, I can catch a nap once I'm done." Emma said the last bit with some conspiratorial tone, causing Ruby to laugh, knowing how much Emma loved to curl up and take naps when she got bored.

"Alright, Lemur. Just make sure to take care on your way out- the steps are still slick from the storm last night." She grinned, passing a to-go cup to the Sheriff to pour the rest of her cocoa in. Emma did so while Ruby stuffed her forgotten bear claws into a bag.

Once she was all set Emma stood, rag still wiping away blood every couple seconds. That damned image needed to go away before it would dry up, Emma though sadly. Which meant it would be awhile. She would have to take her afternoon nap earlier today, then. After all, her Regina centric dreams usually released a little bit of pressure. Enough for her nose to calm the fuck down, anyway.

Suddenly remembering Ruby told her it was Regina who ordered her a second bear claw, Emma turned to look at the woman. Their eyes instantly magnetized, and Emma's nose promptly reacted with another gush of blood. She cursed under her breath and wiped it away, embarrassed and expecting a glare when she looked back up. Instead, she saw a tiny blush tingeing the Mayor's cheeks. Oh god! Please, don't let her know I was fantasizing about her!

"Uh… thanks Madam Mayor!" Emma said quickly, before rushing out of the Diner.

_For what…?_ Regina thought, blinking in confusion.

Ruby just smiled.

**A/N: I don't know if I should continue this and make it a two-shot or not. I'll let you guys decide that for me, alright? For now, I'll just leave it as complete. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! I do appreciate it, everyone.**


	2. Basil The Idiot

**A/N: And here's the next chapter everyone's been asking for. You know, I had been planning on adding a second chapter anyway. But thanks to all you wonderful reviewers I'm going to take it a different way than originally planned. I think it's better now, actually, so thank you. I don't know where I would be without you.**

Emma was on her way to Candyland with a smiling, happy Regina when a voice cut through her inner contentment. Slowly being pulled from her wonderful dream, Emma groaned angrily at being interrupted. She had been _so_ close to scoring a chocolate flavored kiss from the Mayor. How dare she be denied her fleeting joy!

Her eyes snapped open to show she was still lying with her head in her arms atop her desk within the Sheriff's station and she involuntarily glared. Viciously.

"Sheriff…?" there it was again. That voice. The one that destroyed her fantasy. "Are you in here?" Her glare hardened and she sat up, ripping the sticky note from her cheek in the process.

"I'm in here!" she snapped. A glance at the clock on her desk told her she'd been asleep for two hours; it was 3:45 PM.

_I'm going to murder whoever ruined my dream. _She promised herself, taking a pencil in her grip and clenching both fists around it to try and let off some of her bloodlust. She knew it was ridiculous to get so worked up over something so simple but her dreams were all she had. And she loved chocolate.

A body appeared in the doorway suddenly and she looked up to see a rather dopey-looking man. He was large, maybe six and a half feet tall with a white t-shirt and jeans on. He wasn't very fit but he wasn't fat, either, being somewhere in between. His stupid ignorance to crushing her pathetic and swiftly lost happiness made her feel another wave of irritation. Her grip on the pencil tightened but it held strong- barely.

"Oh, there you are Sheriff!" he smiled lightly, obviously relieved. "I wanted to talk to you… um…" he glanced around and for a moment all Emma could think was; I want to kill him. I want to beat his ass into the gravel. A lot. Repeatedly.

"Yes…?" she drew it out enough to make her irritation clear to anyone with an IQ above ten, but unfortunately it seemed lost on him. He took a breath and stepped into the office further, wringing a handkerchief together in his meaty hands.

She was really trying at this point not to just snap at him and kick him the fuck out. Seriously, if he wasn't talking already then it was bound to be another complaint or something having to do with a lost pet. Emma swore, the next time she got a call from Archie looking for that goddamned dog she was going to wring his neck. And then tell him to look for Pongo all on his lonesome. And then wring his next again.

"Well, you see…" again, her inner thoughts were interrupted by the nervous wreck of a man. "Um… I…"

Emma heaved a great sigh and gestured to him with an upturned palm, "Why don't we start with your name?"

"Oh! I'm Basil." He smiled again but didn't offer his hand- he seemed pretty attached to that stupid handkerchief. Emma briefly wondered how _he_ would feel if she snatched it from him. It would make her feel better- he would know what it was like to be denied comfort then. Maybe she should actually do that.

But even with those thoughts swirling around in her brain, Emma took a breath to calm down. Just long enough to focus in on his name. "Basil? Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded quickly at that and Emma's attention was caught by his bouncing chin fat. It didn't normally bother her much but he was all sweaty and nervous and breathing heavy and shifting awkwardly and- oh, just stop.  
"Basil Dodson. I'm a janitor. I work at City Hall in the noon." He clarified. Emma nodded with an ineffectual 'Uh-huh' with her mouth hanging open. It did that when she was distracted. Looking at the guy was definitely distracting.

"And…" she blinked, coming back to herself. "What did you need?" she finally asked, squinting up through her sleep-dried eyes at him.

Basil nodded to himself and shrugged, "Well, uh… I want to file a complaint."

Emma's brows rose and her grip slackened on the pencil only slightly, "Okay…? On… who?" she urged, seeing him get more and more shifty.

After a few moments he cleared his throat and made a show of straightening up, "The Mayor."

Reminded of her anger, Emma quickly grew defensive. "What could she have done to deserve a complaint?"

"Well, uh. She's… she's mean." He said this rather lamely, and Emma rolled her eyes. Of course the woman was mean. But that didn't mean anyone but Emma could call her that. She didn't care how bitchy that crazy tyrant got- she was the only one allowed to insult her. Regina reciprocated well enough, if not better, every time, so it had become more of a challenge in itself to see who could win each time.

This guy had no right.

"I doubt her being mean is something new. And besides, that doesn't warrant a complaint." Emma stated. She wasn't about to get into it with a stranger. Still, she was irritated at him for pulling her out of dreamland to throw something she already knew in her face. Completely unnecessary.

"No, I mean- she threatened me…" he said this rather quietly but she caught it anyhow.

"Why did she threaten you?" she asked, her voice completely bored. That woman threatened everyone in the town once a week. Emma didn't know why she was defending the woman from getting a complaint for pretty much being her regular ass self to a random dude but she was. She was beginning to think two things; one, she was getting _way_ too infatuated with the resident Devil wearing Prada. And two, that this guy was an idiot. Plain and simple.

"I was… well I was talking about you." this caught her interest.

Emma sat up in her seat and leaned forward on her desk, "Continue."

"I… please don't take this the wrong way… but I was talking with a bud of mine, Bill. He said you do a great job here, as Sheriff- and I think so too." He rushed the last part and Emma figured she knew where this was going. Regina probably threatened them for being nice or something… but then why would he ask her not to take it to heart…?

"Okay…" she said, raising a brow and cocking her head at him to urge him on.

"But I was saying… and this is when the Mayor walked by… that you couldn't do much good all on your own." He blushed at her and looked down, embarrassed for no reason. She had thought pretty much the same thing before. She had recently she changed her mind though. Storybrooke was pretty peaceful on its own.

"And what did the Mayor do?" Emma asked, trying to figure out what the Mayor found in that to threaten a guy for.

"She threw me up against the wall, Sheriff. Good lord, that lady's strong." He stated, looking back up again. "And she told me that you do great on your own and keep this town safe from evil doers. I agree, I do. I just thought you'd need some help, you know? But I couldn't say anything before she told me to never speak badly about you again."

Emma took a moment to collect herself from processing all of this, blinking rapidly in confusion. Regina defended her? For no reason? From a stranger's simple opinion?

The Sheriff could barely pay attention, just imagining the scene play out in her mind's eye. She grew warm inside and felt rather safe. This was probably weird but… Regina's actions made Emma feel so light; like she was floating on a cloud. Her blush was even noticed by Basil, who tried to get her attention again but failed.

_Regina might like me… like I like her… No, that's impossible. But she doesn't hate me, does she? She wouldn't do that if she did. Why is she so mean to me all the time then? Fuck, I don't know. But that doesn't matter right now._

Emma's heart felt all fluttery inside and everything. She was pretty damn sure this was what 'happy' felt like. It had been long enough for her to have forgotten that lightness of spirit. The feeling of being so taken care of. Even if the circumstance were ridiculous, she found she didn't quite mind at the moment.

"Sheriff?" Basil's voice filtered back into her brain and she sighed internally, remembering he was still there. Ah well, she didn't mind so much anymore. Her grip on the pencil had loosened, even. The poor thing had been on the verge of breaking, too.

"Oh, right, uh… you were saying?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" oh good god, this guy was an idiot _and _a child. Weird, for someone so tall though, right? You would think he'd be all 'tough guy act' and stuff or whatever. Another reason not to judge a book by its cover, she supposed.

"No, not at all." He then relaxed, more comfortable with her now. "But I still don't think this warrants a complaint." She said this as she rose from her chair, gesturing for Basil to follow her. He did so without question, trailing behind her as she made her way to the entrance to the station.  
"Besides, I'm not your boss. She is. If you have an issue with what she did you'll have to talk to her." Emma continued, opening the door to the station. Basil walked past her and walked down the steps before realizing he hadn't gotten what he'd come for.

He turned back to her, suddenly taken in by his indignant side over the Sheriff's denial and his being humiliated by the Mayor.

"But that bitch assaulted me!" he blurted, throwing his handkerchief to the ground.

Emma instantly saw red. Her jaw clenched, and her fists tightened to a severe degree, breaking the pencil in half even with one hand clutching it. She faintly heard another voice, this one feminine, somewhere to her left but she was too far gone to register who it was now.

She really was going to murder this guy.

…

Ruby sighed to herself happily as she walked along the sidewalk. It was pretty deserted on the way to the Sheriff's station today but she didn't mind. She had some extra bear claws for Emma in one hand and a fancy cellphone in the other. She didn't know whose it was but it had to have been expensive. It was sleek and black and the touch screen was totally cool. Ruby knew she'd have to return it to whoever left it at the Diner, and that was why she was heading to the Station, but she couldn't pass up the chance to snoop around in it while she walked along.

The thing had pretty much everything you would ever want on a phone. You could go on the internet if you wanted, but by any evidence she saw it was apparent whoever owned the phone didn't do that much. Still, she kept looking through random stuff and pressing icons she didn't even recognize. One of them showed her the contact list and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets- the list went on and on and on. They had to have every number in the whole of Storybrooke- of everyone who was anyone, anyway. She saw her own name, even. It kind of made her feel special.

"Sheesh, this guy has got to be connected. I hope it's not Mr. Gold. Does he even own a cellphone?" Ruby wondered to herself, frowning. "Oh well, who cares! More buttons left to press!" she giggled, reaching the Sheriff's station just when a moving picture popped up.

Her eyes blinked in confusion before she realized- by the red circle in the corner- that she was currently recording a video. She cursed under her breath and went to cancel it out, for she didn't want the owner of the phone to know she had it and messed with it, but movement in front of her caught her attention before she succeeded.

She looked up and saw Emma staring down at a tall chubby guy like she was about to assassinate him.

"Emma?" she called, but her voice fell on deaf ears. With the phone still pointing ahead, she wasn't aware the forgotten device in her hands was capturing what was happening quite well.

"You know what, Basil? I just so happen to know what assault really is." Emma began, her voice sending shivers down even Ruby's neck. "And you don't look injured. I don't see any bruises or scrapes or broken bones."

"But-"

"I could show you if need be, so you don't come in my station claiming things I can't even prove if I wanted to. Which I don't, by the way." She stepped down to the last stair, staring into his wide eyes with fire.

"She threw me-!"

"-Against the wall, I know!" the blonde Sheriff suddenly snapped, reaching forward to grab the collar of his shirt. A broken pencil feel to the ground and Ruby's eyes bulged- she'd never seen Emma so angry before.  
"But let me tell you something, _Basil_." She drew him closer, and the man paled visibly. "I don't take kindly to being woken up by people. You know why?"

At his furious shaking of the head, she continued, "Because I happen to dream about a particular woman when I'm sleeping. That particular woman was about to give me a nice, chocolate flavored kiss because we were in Candyland. You kept that from happening because you woke me up!"

"I- I'm sorry, I-"

"-Shouldn't do that, Basil! And then, after you did that- which I would have gotten over eventually…, you decide to try and file a complaint on that particular woman for defending me from your opinion. I don't hold your opinion against you but I do have an issue with you slandering her. She may be a bitch sometimes but she's _my_ bitch and I like her just the way she is!" _most of the time_… Emma doesn't add that part but as she stares into the eyes of Basil she forgot what her point was. At the moment, she didn't care.

"But you hate her! Everyone knows that!" he argued, getting defensive.

"So you thought you'd take advantage of that just to get back at her? Well here's some news for you, buster; I don't hate Regina. I just got done telling you she's in my dreams, didn't I? Chocolate kisses! And you ruined them!" she was shaking him back and forth now, forgetting herself.

Basil gripped her wrists and squeezed to try and make her let go. When she didn't, he squeezed harder- not taking into account how strong someone his size was.

He soon pressed her hard enough that she stopped shaking him but she still didn't let go, "Let go of me!" he shouted.

Emma growled and pushed him away from her hard; so hard, in fact, that he landed on the ground with a grunt of pain. Ruby cursed and leapt forward, seeing Emma raising her leg to wail on the guy. In her hurry to pull the enraged Sheriff back, she dropped the phone and the bag of bear claws. Even so, the phone's camera kept on rolling, capturing the scene from the ground's point of view.

"Emma! Emma, calm down, he gets it!" Ruby yelled, with her arms wrapped around her Lemur to keep her from kicking the shit out of Basil. The blonde was still struggling against her grip, but luckily- or unluckily as the case may be- Ruby was stronger than she looked. She managed to hold the flailing woman back until Basil heaved himself down the sidewalk and around the corner, out of sight.

Several moments passed for the pair before Emma let herself fall against Ruby, completely out of energy. She had been tired even before talking to Basil, but it seemed her anger made her forget that tiny fact. Good thing the waitress had her in good hands.

Ruby lowered them both to the ground and they sat on the last step in front of the station to rest after that… ordeal.

While Emma caught her breath and relaxed, Ruby grabbed up the bag of bear claws. She set them aside and then picked up the phone. She didn't notice it was still recording and brushed off whatever grit got onto its spotless surface before placing it face down on her right knee. Of course that meant the camera now pointed at the both of them oh so conveniently.

A minute or two went by for them in silence before Ruby had the nerve to say anything. But she did, hoping it would break the tension, "So…"

Emma blew out a laugh and her shoulders relaxed. She leaned back against the steps, sighing, "Yeah, I know… I have no idea what came over me just now. Sheesh…"

"Well Ems, I would normally say you've got some pent up emotions and need to get rid of them, but seeing as how you might strangle me too I won't say anything." Ruby's quip got another blow of a laugh from Emma and she shook her head, wondering if that was it.

"I think I'm losing my mind, Rubes. I've never done that before. Not to or for anyone."

Ruby regarded her for a moment before leaning back on the stairs as well. "Hm. I guess that just means she's special to you then."

Emma glanced at her questioningly, furrowing her brows and frowning cutely, "What do you mean? Who?"

Ruby laughed openly at that one. "Wow, Lemur. You really are clueless." Glancing to her side Ruby saw Emma still didn't get it. "Madam Mayor! You know, Candyland kisses?"

Recognition flashed in Emma's eyes before a heavy blush accompanied her floundering expression, "Wh- I- Shut up!" Ruby exploded with laughter at Emma's words, elated to tears that her intuition hadn't been wrong. It made her actions in the morning all the better.

"Okay, whatever you say, Ems." That got her a glare, but Ruby brushed it off to hand over the phone. "And here. Someone left it at the Diner this morning. I also got you some bear claws for later." She handed both items over and Emma inspected the phone for only a moment before uttering another expletive.

"This is Regina's phone, Ruby." She whined, surprising the brunette.

"Wow. She's never forgotten anything before. I wonder if she's okay. You weren't the only one acting weird this morning."

"What are you-? You know what? Nevermind." Emma stuffed it into her pocket as best she could, to leave it for later. What she didn't know what that the camera still faced outward, recording their conversation just as well.

"You're not going to give it to her now?" Ruby asked. "You should! Go see her! Tell her!" she repeatedly nudged Emma to try and urge her to go, but the woman whined once more and held her ground.

"I can't!" Emma wailed. "If I do she'll probably kill me. And then resurrect me just to kill me again."

"Don't worry so much you big baby! She likes you too!" Ruby continued to urge her on, only to get pushed back.

"No she doesn't." those three words seemed to take it out of Emma once more, and Ruby watched as she practically wilted. "And even if she did, she would never want a relationship. Hell, I didn't think I did either."

Ruby leaned forward, trying to see Emma's face when she looked back down with a heavy sigh. "Until…?"

"Until… well, I don't know… It kind of just… happened." Emma looked back at her again and pushed her off the step so she stood back up. The Sheriff followed suit soon after and nodded to her friend.  
"But thanks anyway. For, you know… holding me back and all." Emma murmured, kicking her foot against the sidewalk nervously and shoved her hand into her free pocket. Ruby smiled and pulled her into a big hug.

"Aw, no problem Lemur!" she grinned before pulling back. At the sight of Emma's blush she had to hold in a giggle at how cute the normally distant woman was. "That's what friends do."

"Uh, yeah… thanks Rubes." She said again, showing the brunette she had no idea what to say. Taking a measure of sympathy for the older woman, Ruby nodded and let her go to take a small step back.

"I'll just let you get back to it then." She smiled, eying the phone sticking half out of Emma's pocket.

"Yeah, okay. I guess I should return the Mayor her phone before she razes the whole town to look for it." They shared a small smile at the joke, imagining just that happening.

Not a moment too long passed before Ruby turned to leave. She was still in a good mood and definitely ready to finish her shift at the Diner after that eventful break. It had been a good thing no one was around to see what happened.

"Oh, and Ruby?"

"I know, I know." She called back, not even turning. "My lips are sealed."

Emma hung her head for a moment, allowing the long breath in her lungs to rush out. She wasn't in a good state at the moment to be ready to meet the Mayor but she really did have little choice. If the woman hadn't been looking for it already she would be soon, and if she found Emma had it the whole time without returning it promptly she'd just get madder.

"Well, Emma…" she sighed, turning to head down the sidewalk. The stroll wouldn't take too long, and she needed some time to think. "Let's go see your dream lady…"

_I hope I can see Madam Mayor without phasing out again. The first time with her hair was enough. I don't need another insult thrown my way about me being mentally challenged._ _It's her fault she's so hot anyway._

And at that, she was off.

**A/N: Sorry Regina didn't make an appearance this chapter. She was busy. Oh and there will be one or, **_**maybe**_**, two more chapters after this. And I'm sorry if it isn't as funny as the first chapter… I guess I was just in a strange mood.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, everyone, I do appreciate it. ^.^**


	3. Monstrous Weeds

**A/N: Isn't it nice that I updated earlier today? Oh, and you guys managed to convince me: I'll have one more chapter after this one before we're done. I hope that's good news to you. ;)**

Regina liked to garden. It would make sense, wouldn't it? Considering she had tended to the same apple tree all her life. It gave her time to think. To breathe the outside air and clear her mind. She may have also liked to take some of her aggressions out on the weeds.

"Did Miss Swan plant you here?" Regina growled, glaring down with such ferocity at the weed currently in her grip that she could almost see it shudder in fear. "I would bet that she did; only something as stubborn as you would _refuse_ to part with the ground!"

She had been digging at the impossibly large dandelion plant for a good five minutes already. It had to be the first time she was faced with something so unwilling to just accept defeat and _leave_. Something that required her full attention to meet head on and make her intentions of uprooting it clear. She certainly knew no one that went by that description. Especially not one Emma Swan. That woman was so infuriating and stubborn and cocky and-

"Argh!" Regina growled once more, and with a great heave, the weed was torn from the dirt- roots and all. "Wonderful…" although she wasn't sure what she was saying that word for, she knew it had nothing to do with her finally pulling that damned weed out.

With a huff Regina moved on to the next weed she'd found earlier, several feet away. Unfortunately, she had to hold in a groan; this one was a monster of a plant- worse even than the one she'd just had so much trouble with. That was the problem with having a healthy garden. You also had pretty damn healthy weeds that popped up overnight as well. It was too bad she'd run out of weed killer the week before.

Making a mental note to buy some more when she had time, the Mayor proceeded to dig up the weed before her.

…

"Okay Emma… mental list for seeing the mayor." Emma began, as she walked along the relatively empty streets of Storybrooke. "Clean breath… check. Phone? Check. Mental barriers? Um… rebuilding. Candyland vision disposed of? Sort of check… Not really…"

She cursed inwardly, really not wanting to see Regina so soon after her nuclear meltdown in front of the station. Granted it hadn't been too bad thanks to Ruby but it had been pretty damn apparent that Emma had completely gone bonkers. She'd never really lost control like that before. The worse she'd done was punching someone or throwing their face against a steering wheel- and most of the time they'd deserved it. She still regretted punching the Mayor back, but even she hadn't had complete control of herself. Knowing Regina had someone other than her in her bed tore at her enough that she'd snapped out like a wounded animal. Split second reactions had kept her alive, sure, but recently Emma had begun to believe she may need to cool it with the temper.

"Argh!" the sudden shout startled Emma out of her inner deliberation and she looked up to see she had made it to the Mayor's house. Wow. Even on autopilot she came here all on her own. It was like she was magnetized to this place or something. Maybe it was because Regina lived there. Probably. Partially. Weird then, that Emma felt as if she belonged there. With Regina, in that house, as a family…

Shaking herself out of her yearning, Emma stepped around the front of the house to see if she could find the source of that shout. After all, she could place that voice anywhere no matter the form it took. She'd heard it enough whether in her dreams or in reality. Man, she needed to stop saying the obvious.

"She planted you too, didn't she? I know she did! That woman can't leave well enough alone can she?" Emma's eyes widened and then blinked at what lay before her.

Regina. Pulling a weed. Talking to it. Wearing _jeans._

What. The. Hell.

Had she gone insane? Since when did Regina, Regal Ruler, Mayor of Storybrooke, Mother of Henry, wear jeans?

Emma had to calm herself down and ignore the talking to the weed part before she could even hope to converse with the woman properly. It was just made a little hard when her ass was facing you while she tugged on the weed. Harder even when that perfect derriere swayed and jutted out whenever Regina shifted feet or made another movement to pull on whatever plant it was she was going at.

Emma, for her part, was currently rooted herself. Her mouth was dry and her palms felt all clammy. She could swear she'd had panties a few minutes ago but with what was going on down there at the moment she didn't want to make sure they hadn't just melted. Her jeans felt too tight and uncomfortable and her body's temperature probably just skyrocketed about two degrees already.

That ass was deadly.

Lethal. In every way.

But _oh_ so perfect.

"I _hate_ weeds!" Regina's voice filtered into Emma's brain as if it were faraway at first, but she soon returned to reality to remember she had a mission.

She moved forward and studiously ignored the Mayor's backside; instead looking to what she was trying to pull out. The Sheriff saw it was a pretty big ass weed. She'd seen plenty of them in her days in the foster system. When a family that actually had a lawn or garden took her in for whatever amount of months she always seemed to find weeds in them. She had originally thought the weeds followed her and represented her tangled and unfortunate situation when she was younger, so she'd eventually taken to doing the yard work on her own.

"Here, let me help you with that." Emma said, surprising Regina out of her wits. She started and whipped her head to her left, ready to snap the head off of whoever interrupted her work. But when she saw it was the blonde woman that invaded her very dreams, she relaxed back into her original position.

"I am perfectly capable of _weeding_ on my own, Sheriff." She stated, tugging again on the supernaturally strong plant. "So unless you have some business I would appreciate you leaving me to it."

Even if the woman was short with her and snippy most of the time, Emma found that she'd grown somewhat used to it. So it was with a small smile that she bent over to place her hands over Regina's.

Their eyes met and Regina found herself both confused and aroused over the move and that gamely smile. "Oh come on, Madam Mayor. We can take this spy out together." she then winked, causing a small blush to warm Regina's cheeks.

"What are you talking about? This is a weed." She frowned. Emma chuckled and looked down at the weed briefly as if to indicate it in a conspiracy.

"Well you did say 'she' planted it here. Right?" the brunette tried to cover the flush of embarrassment at being caught yelling at plants and looked down. "So let's pull this thing out before 'she' plants more."

Regina narrowed her eyes on the Sheriff in suspicion, wondering if she was admitting to corrupting her garden. "Are you making fun of me, Miss Swan?"

"No." Emma smiled. "But the weed might if you keep standing there like that."

"Like what?" she demanded, glancing over herself quickly to make sure nothing was wrong. Emma laughed, momentarily forgetting her earlier problems in the presence of the alluring brunette. It was extraordinary, but she could honestly say that Regina brought her both excitement and peace. She just felt… better with her. It was a difficult thing to explain when she couldn't fully grasp it.

"Nothing, nothing." Emma said, still laughing. Regina ignored her though, and continued to examine herself. "Regina, it's fine, I was kidding!" she grinned, placing a hand to the woman's forearm.

Regina immediately stilled at feeling Emma's hand on her bare skin. Her mind filled with visions of Emma's body pressing against her own, hands everywhere, arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace, vanilla and cinnamon scent surrounding her until it was all she breathed.

It took an immense amount of willpower- everything she had- to keep from leaning against Emma in that moment. But that still couldn't stop her from relaxing under the weight of Emma's surprisingly soft yet strong hand.

Noticing the change, Emma squeezed her forearm slightly before letting go. Regina held in the moan of loss at that, choosing instead to clear her throat and return to her weed-pulling position. Emma followed suit and grappled the weed between Regina's hands.

"Very well, Miss Swan." She sighed, giving up on getting rid of the stubborn woman. "On three?"

Emma nodded, "On three."

"One…" There was a moment of pause at the two of them saying it at the exact same time, but they shook it off.

"Two…" Emma continued, bracing herself for it.

"Three!" Regina finished off the count and they both heaved, gritting their teeth as they pulled on the monster weed.

"The fuck is this thing?" Emma growled, feeling the vein in her neck bulge.

"A weed, Miss Swan! Surely you've seen one before?" Regina bit back, still pulling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma demanded.

Before Regina could respond with another quip, the weed was finally rent from the ground. Dirt flew into the air and they both landed on their bums in the grass.

Emma coughed with a small groan, wondering what kind of fertilizer Regina used to have such ridiculous weeds. It was kind of amazing that she'd taken care of the weeds before the blonde happened along, and not because it was her, but because it took a lot of power to uproot these monster weeds properly. But then, Basil had said that Regina was stronger than she looked.

"Thank you Miss Swan. I can normally pull these myself but it seems some are more stubborn than others." The hidden meaning in her statement made Emma roll her eyes, knowing the woman probably blamed her for that, too.

"Anytime, Regi-", she was cut off from continuing when she turned to look at the brunette only to find their faces inches from each other, "-na…" she finished in a whisper, her gaze slipping down to those full, red lips. She noticed in the back of her mind that it wasn't as vivid as usual, almost as if she'd wiped some of it off before gardening. It was beautiful.

Regina wanted so badly to lean that little bit forward to claim Emma's lips with her own. She had noticed the blonde woman's gaze slipping lower on her face and it had awakened something in the former Evil Queen she'd thought long dead. Her chest constricted just thinking that this moment might end, even though she knew it must. It was like an irrational fear. All she wanted to do was grab that beautiful face and press their lips together- like it was meant to be.

And oddly enough, Regina really didn't mind. She'd been fighting her own feelings long enough to know they weren't going away no matter what she did.

The weed fell from their grasp distractedly, but the sound it made on impact with Emma's leg was enough to jolt her out of the daze she'd found herself in once again. The Sheriff turned away and took a shaky breath, reaching for the phone still sticking out of her pocket.

Regina cleared her throat and looked away as well before standing. She couldn't be so close to Emma at the moment. Not without losing herself. Damned hormones.

Emma got to her feet a second after her and got her attention by holding out a phone, "Here; I think it's yours." She said, her voice quiet and rough.

Regina blinked at it and realized she had left it somewhere earlier in the day- most likely Granny's. She had been all too distracted after Emma had run out after thanking her for no reason she could understand, and if anything that meant she was losing her focus. Gods, she needed to get a hold of herself before she started leaving things all over the place and forgetting appointments too. Sadly, that was a tall order given she thought about Emma more than was probably healthy.

She took the phone with a nod, at least gratified it was returned to her well enough, "Thank you, Sheriff."

"Sure." Emma nodded, shoving her hands into her pockets. "I'll see you later, Madam Mayor. I have some more paperwork to get to and all, so…" anything to get away from the brunette. Emma was literally on the verge of grabbing the woman and kissing her senseless. Even with her hands in her pockets it wasn't helping as it normally did.

Momentarily taken aback that Emma was actually leaving to finish some work, Regina could only give her affirmation before the woman left. She all but ran from the yard.

Looking back down at her phone, she saw the recording video app was on. Her brows furrowed and she assumed that Emma's tight pockets pressed the touch screen on accident, so she stopped the recording.

What she didn't expect was the length of the now-saved video.

"Almost an hour?" she asked herself, curiosity making itself known. "What were you doing, I wonder…?"

It took only a moment's hesitation before Regina decided to replay the video.

**A/N: Hm. It's kind of funny they took weeds so seriously, huh? I don't think I'm much gratified with this chapter though. It's too bad that I seem physically incapable of keeping angst out of my stories. I mean, it's okay and all but when the humor is somewhat lost because of it- and since this is supposed to be funny- I find myself dissatisfied.**

**Ah, well. I hope you liked it at least. One more chapter to go.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	4. The Video

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, everyone. My muse kind of left me momentarily- but she's back now. Yea. Seriously though, she's as fickle as Peter Pan's shadow. I'll have to find some way to sew her to me, I guess. Ouch.**

Regina was first confused by the video. It was showing a deserted sidewalk- the one leading to the Sheriff's station. She thought Emma was carrying it but at the sound of Ruby's voice cursing and the phone moving to a ground view, she realized it had been Ruby who delivered the device to the Sheriff. She made a mental note to have some words with Ruby later.

A moment passed and the phone moved back up to show the Sheriff. Ruby's voice sounded through, calling to Emma in question. Regina would have done the same, considering she looked ready to stab the man she was glaring at. Whatever it was Regina had missed of their conversation it was apparent the man- she now recognized him as the stupid janitor she'd confronted earlier in the day- had said something grave to work Miss Swan up so severely.

She blinked, listening to each word Emma practically growled, wondering if the conversation was talking about her.

Once Emma snapped and cut the janitor off about him being thrown against a wall, Regina realized she was correct. What she was now staring at was telling her Emma had defended her. Quite passionately. She'd never seen the woman so furious before- and trust her, she'd seen Emma mad. Even pissed off. But never furious. This was definitely something else.

_Ah, his name was Basil…_ she mused, after being taken slightly off-guard upon seeing Emma grab the man's shirt. She continued to hiss at the man, looking absolutely sexy and lethal, causing Regina's spine to tingle a little.

"_Because I happen to dream about a particular woman when I'm sleeping." _A volt of electricity shot through Regina at those words, and then jealousy for whoever Emma was talking about filled her.

_Whoever she is talking about doesn't deserve such a good woman. I hate them already. Emma is __**mine**__. No one else's._

"_That particular woman was about to give me a nice, chocolate flavored kiss because we were in Candyland. You kept that from happening because you woke me up!"_ Candyland? As in, the board game? As outlandish as the notion was, Regina couldn't help but wish she had been the woman in the fantasy that Emma was talking about.

Regina watched as Basil tried to apologize but was promptly shut down once more. As alluring as Emma may have been when she was angry- which may have been a reason she tried to rile up the Sheriff- this kind of rage was more fear-inducing than arousing. It was a dangerous kind of anger. A kind Regina was familiar with.

"_I don't hold your opinion against you but I do have an issue with you slandering her. She may be a bitch sometimes but she's __**my**__ bitch and I like her just the way she is!"_ Regina's heart leapt in her chest, realizing that Emma was going at the man over _her_. Regina was the one Emma fantasized about.

_Oh thank god. I was ready to rip someone's head off over her. _

A month before, if you told the Mayor that Emma dreamed about her she would have thrown you into the mental ward right alongside all of the other insane people. She wouldn't have dared to hope. But now, watching that video, hearing Emma's intense declarations, she wanted to find the woman and jump her then and there.

But Regina reigned herself in, for she was also eager to continue watching the video.

"_But you hate her! Everyone knows that!" _sadly, it was true… Regina put up a front because she was afraid of being vulnerable and getting hurt by Emma. She also knew that as much Emma enjoyed regular banter, she was only ever responding to Regina's 'hatred' for her in their more intense arguments.

"_So you thought you'd take advantage of that just to get back at her? Well here's some news for you, buster; I don't hate Regina. I just got done telling you she's in my dreams, didn't I? Chocolate kisses! And you ruined them!"_ and just like that, Regina felt like she was flying. The absurd mention of chocolate kisses only seemed to aid in lifting her off- especially as she watched the now-crazed Sheriff shake the man about like an oversized rag-doll.

_I'm in her dreams. She just declared that. Passionately._ Regina didn't care at this point if the sky fell right on top of her head. Emma was pretty much shouting her feeling for the Mayor to the world.

Basil gripped Emma's wrists hard enough to sprain them, Regina saw. She wished for a moment- especially when Emma refused to release him- that she had been there to rip him away from her own dream-girl in order to keep him from bruising her beautiful skin. It was one of the times she wanted to have her magic back if only to rip the heart out of the man's chest and crush it before his eyes. _No one_ was allowed to harm her Swan. No one. And she was about to leave to find said Swan until she saw Emma throw the man to the ground. A small sense of satisfaction filled her and she forced herself to settle down, still listening to what happened.

It was apparent Emma was going to kick Basil rather violently when the phone suddenly clattered to the floor. Ruby pulled Emma back from assaulting the infuriating man and Regina glared, squeezing the phone.

"And where were you when Emma was getting her wrists crushed Miss Lucas?" Regina demanded aloud, forgetting herself. She seethed and willed herself not to go and strangle that useless waitress as soon as possible, seeing Basil run off somewhere off-camera.

When Emma let Ruby continue to hold her back even when she finally calmed down, Regina's instinct to crush the waitress multiplied ten-fold. _That should be __**me**__!_ They sat down and Lucas finally released her Swan to pick up the phone and something else that crinkled- a bag, perhaps.

Regina briefly wondered if she should leave the rest of the video for later but decided against it; she might as well see what else went on before Emma came to see her and give the phone back. Not that she really wanted to see just how friendly Ruby was with Emma.

Soon enough they began speaking once more and Regina's attention went back to them. She was gratified to see that stupid waitress faced the camera to see them and briefly wondered if she knew she was recording. Regina doubted it however, when the girl brushed grit off and put all of her attention to Emma instead.

"_Hm. I guess that means she's special to you then."_ At least that girl was good for something. Getting Regina some answers without her having to ask for them. Good. She had to admit at least to herself that she was much too desperate to know the answers to questions such as that. She needed to know if Emma cared for her or if Regina was alone in her feelings toward the Sheriff. It was nice to know Emma felt so strongly about dreaming about her, though.

Of course, Emma was clueless at first. Another good thing then that Ruby wanted so much to pry answers from Emma. She always had been a stickler for gossip. She wondered why Ruby called Emma 'Lemur'. And 'Ems'. It was irritating to the brunette. She didn't like that they seemed so close. The only thing soothing her at having to stare at it was the fact that she knew they were only friends. She still hated Emma being so close to someone other than her though.

"_Madam Mayor! You know, Candyland kisses?"_

"_Wh- I- Shut up!" _that was as close to a yes as Regina figured she would get. But it was enough. Dodging the question was as much an affirmation as actually confirming it, after all. But she still wanted to hear it. Perhaps she would ask Emma herself sometime. Soon.

Ruby handed the phone to Emma and Regina had to wonder how the blonde woman recognized it so easily. The sound of Ruby's concern for Regina's well-being confused her too. She thought everyone just hated her because she didn't get personal and share all of her secrets with them. It was strange, but also nice. In its own way.

"_You're not going to give it to her now?" _indeed. _"You should! Go see her! Tell her!"_ Regina wondered why Ruby seemed so intent on getting Emma to admit her feelings for her for but a moment before recalling what happened in the morning.

Her eyes widened in realization, "That waitress knew! She was trying to rile me up on purpose!"Regina almost shouted, clenching her fist tighter. She was definitely going to have words with her later. That was a promise.

Emma denying Ruby's insistence wasn't very surprising, actually. _Oh, but Emma, you were wrong. Killing you is furthest from my mind at the moment._

"_Don't worry so much you big baby!" _Ruby then continued. _"She likes you too!"_ Regina had to pause at that. Was what Ruby did in the morning a way to find out Regina's feelings for the Sheriff? That sneaky dog.

"_No she doesn't."_ Regina felt a small pang in her chest at hearing the hopelessness in Emma's voice. Of course she never said anything. She was as afraid of getting hurt as Regina was. She knew enough to know that Emma was afraid of letting herself feel. They both put up fronts.  
_"And even if she did, she would never want a relationship."_ That part was partially true. Regina wouldn't want to get emotionally entangled with anyone- that was the point of never getting hurt or showing weakness. But Emma was different… Emma was the only one Regina really would make an exception for._  
"Hell, I didn't think I did either." _The Mayor hoped she wasn't just imagining that past tense Emma used. She didn't want to know that if it were to happen that Emma would be the one that didn't want a relationship.

"_Until…?" _again, Regina was thankful for Ruby's insistence.

"_Until… well, I don't know… It kind of just… happened."_ she could understand that. The same applied to her, in fact. She couldn't place an exact time she changed from wanting sex to wanting _intimacy_, but it had happened. Somewhere along that line, it had happened. Now, she knew, for the both of them.

Once they stood up and Regina cursed being unable to see Emma's expression from her pocket, she saw Ruby's leg collide with the Sheriff's. A second passed by before Regina realized- with fury- that they were hugging. She was on the verge of reigning fire and retribution upon Ruby now. One more friendly gesture and Regina was going to snap.

_That is __**my**__ Swan you're touching! Get away from her this instant!_

But lucky for her, the girl stepped away upon being faced with Emma's awkwardness. Regina was glad that Emma got her to back off, even if unintentionally, and settled back into her seat upon the grass being momentarily quelled. She was still irritated at Ruby.

"_I guess I should return the Mayor her phone before she razes the whole town to look for it."_

Regina blinked. _Are they joking? About me? I didn't realize my looking for something I lost would be cause for destruction. Yet they say it as if it's an endearing quality… I'm confused. Great._

Ruby finally left after saying she would say nothing of what happened, and Regina was pleased. She didn't want the whole town knowing. Not yet. She would need to see the Sheriff and confront her about this first. To tell the truth, Regina was forcing herself to watch the rest of the video now. She desperately wanted to leave, and leave now, to see Emma. She wanted to stare into her eyes and tell her how she felt and take her in her arms and kiss her until the world ended.

But that was going to have to wait. Emma was talking to herself. Really, why did she do that? Not that Regina didn't do so herself. She just normally muttered single syllable words or whispered numbers as she worked through budgets and such. Emma seemed to talk to herself as if speaking to someone else. Or to a clone of herself. Still… it was kind of cute in a way.

Regina chuckled; _she has a mental checklist set up just for me? How flattering._

And she was still on that Candyland fantasy. It must have been nice if Emma was still so caught up in it. Regina had to give her some credit too; when the Mayor had a dream of Emma it normally took her a small while before she trusted herself to see the Sheriff without throwing her against a wall and attacking her. It was no wonder the woman hadn't wanted to see her so soon then, if she was the same. Her reaction to Basil interrupting her dream sequence and realizing it was indeed Regina's phone would point to it being that way.

"_Argh!"_ Regina jumped at hearing her own shout come from the phone. Emma walked around the house and came upon… Oh gods… Regina hadn't realized her backside had been in the air like that. Or that it was so prominent with wearing her gardening jeans.

What she didn't notice until she got past her own embarrassment was the Emma had stopped cold upon seeing the same thing. The hand she could see began to visibly shake after a moment and clench and unclench like she was struggling for control. A small rush of pleasure came to Regina then, and she smirked at having such an effect on the blonde firecracker. Even if on accident. Especially because it was on accident, perhaps.

"_She planted you too, didn't she? I know she did! That woman can't leave well enough alone can she?"_ Regina wondered if she really sounded like that. She did recall her frustration, but the anxiety peeking through her tone was new. Perhaps she had been a little too fixated on Emma and her insistence on challenging Regina constantly. Or rather, meeting her challenges.

Regina really just wanted to make peace with Emma. But again, she kept her distance by harassing her because she was afraid of Emma really leaving. The time she'd said that Regina trying to make her leave in fact had the opposite effect and made her want to stay, the Mayor resolved to continue her routine in the hopes Emma had been speaking the truth. Now, she was cursing herself for not confronting Emma earlier. And for not making peace. Emma was firmly planted at this point, Regina knew. Hopefully.

"_I hate weeds!"_ and it was then Emma seemed to come back to us and move forward. Judging from the moving picture, Emma's movements were studious and forced. As if she was walking through molasses. Regina smiled to herself at it.

"_Here,"_ she watched herself jump in surprise, _"let me help you with that."_ Regina hadn't realized Emma had spoken so huskily. Her voice was thick. Another sign of her arousal. Truth be told, it made Regina feel slightly guilty for glaring so disdainfully at her. She had been so nice and all Regina did in turn was snark back and glare.

Now that she had an idea of what Emma had been feeling Regina wished she could have noticed earlier so she could have acted upon it. But she was also grateful she didn't. If she had, she wouldn't have known what went on in the video until much later. She was happy she got to see Emma defending her from Basil and even her conversation with Ruby, as friendly as it was.

"_So unless you have some business I would appreciate you leaving me to it."_ Honestly speaking Regina had been embarrassed over being caught gardening what with Emma being her fixation and the subject of her ranting. She hadn't wanted to be close to Emma because she was afraid she would do something she would regret. Now, she was both annoyed with herself and relieved that she hadn't done anything at all.

She could still feel Emma's hands gently placed on her own. It had brought a wave of warmth to Regina that had pooled in her stomach and made her itch with the need to drop that blasted plant to hold Emma's hands right back. They had been soft, and calming. Kind, even. Something rare, given Regina always made Emma either irritated or flat out angry.

So it was with another rush of guilt that she kept watching the video, _"Are you making fun of me Miss Swan?"_

"_No."_ Emma's smile had been a nice thing to see, Regina remembered. You could even hear it in her voice, and it made the brunette want to see it again. _"But the plant might if you keep standing like that."_

"_Like what?"_ Regina had been so upset that she'd looked like a fool in front of Emma. She had regretted wearing those jeans because she thought they made her seem idiotic given she never wore them. She'd been afraid that she hadn't looked good enough for Emma.

Such a childish notion, Regina thought. But one she worried over often.

The sound of Emma's laugh sent pleasant feelings rushing all over Regina's body and she blinked. She hadn't remembered that. She must have been so caught up in how she looked that she tuned it out. It was a shame, and Regina had to feel another pang of regret. Emma had such a nice laugh. It was so light and carefree, warm. As if she thought what Regina was doing was adorable. She blushed at the thought, but was pleased all the same.

"_Regina, it's fine, I was kidding!"_ and she had taken hold of her forearm. Had she sounded so happy before? Did she really use that tone of adoration? How had she not noticed? It was plain as day in the gorgeous blonde's voice.

_I must really be blind… and stupid. _Regina sighed, longing to hear Emma speak to her like that every day.

Of course as they were pulling at that weed they had found it in themselves to bicker. It was almost funny, really. Regina seemed unable to keep herself from provoking that woman. And they had been so close to kissing. Regina pressed two fingers to her lips, yearning for that contact. Yearning for Emma to show her just how much she cared about and wanted her. Regina wanted to be reassured she wasn't alone in her hurricane-strength emotions toward the blonde.

"_I'll see you later, Madam Mayor. I have some more paperwork to get to and all, so…"_ had her voice been so shaky before? It was obvious to Regina now, that she had been affected at being close to her as much as she had been with Emma. But earlier she had thought herself alone in her increasing need.

She had been reluctant to let Emma go but she had been relieved as well. It had been hard to be so near yet so far from her Swan, after all.

She shut off the video and stuffed the device into her jeans. She was definitely keeping that video. But for now, she'd seen enough.

It was time to go and get her Swan.

**A/N: Wow. I made Regina so possessive. I like her like that though. And before you say anything, I'm sorry for cutting it off like this, but you'll have one last chapter. Please don't hate me for teasing you so much. I just figured you would want another chapter tonight and another tomorrow instead of waiting another day or maybe two for one big one. Besides, I have a proclivity for writing little cliffhangers. I know; I'm horrible. But I love you so you still get this to tide you over.**

**Thank you for putting up with me and reading and reviewing, everyone!**


	5. To Be Happy

**A/N: Turns out my sewing kit really isn't up to par. Sorry about that. But at least we're here with the final chapter, right? Happy face, reader. Give me a happy face. It looks like this… ^.^ -Oh and I may be persuaded to do an epilogue or a sequel of some kind. As my beloved reader, I need you to give me your opinion on that. And this. The chapter I mean. Alright, fine, I'm shutting up now.**

Regina rushed down the sidewalk leading to the apartment building holding the one woman she was looking for. Turning into the stairwell, hoping beyond hope that she would be there on her own in order for this confrontation to go the way she… well, she really didn't have a plan in mind. For probably the first time in her life, she didn't have any real idea as to what she was going to say when she made it up there. Perhaps speaking the truth was a good way to begin.

Halfway up the stairs Regina ran into a speeding blur. The impact was enough to punch the air from her lungs as they tumbled down the steps behind Regina to the solid landing of the floor she'd just passed.

Dizziness and pain swirled around in her brain as she tried to ascertain what just happened.

Weight upon her body was next realized, given her lungs still refused to work properly. With a shallow breath the Mayor looked down to see a head of short dark hair- not unlike the style of one… oh god.

"Ugh…" the head picked itself up slowly and turned down to face Regina's horrified expression, eyes screwed shut. "What… what did I…?" trailing off as eyes opened to see Regina Mills herself trapped below them.

"Miss Blanchard." Regina ground out the two words from behind clenched teeth, staring with fire into the eyes of her amnesiac nemesis. Though, some part of her recognized her as the best friend and mother of her love.

_Later,_ she told herself, _still need to see Emma. Even if I was just tackled by Snow White down a flight of stairs to land on the rather painful concrete. Emma takes precedence._

"Oh god! Madam Mayor!" Mary-Margret scrambled off of her quickly enough. But when she held out her hand to the flattened Mayor, Regina paused.

_Why is she giving me her…? Oh, right, she doesn't remember…_

Regina stared at the hand in both confusion and irritation, wondering why the teacher was even going to help her up. She may have slammed the woman with her entire body weight but with how Regina had always treated her she figured, somewhere in the back of her mind, she deserved it. Mary-Margret always had been a sweetheart to everyone, even if that someone was Regina. It reminded her of how Snow had been. –You know, before getting chased into the woods by the Huntsman.

Take away memories and the base personality is what's left behind, after all.

But staring at the hand held in front of her, Regina felt so many emotions come to the surface. Anger, resentment, bitterness… and perhaps guilt. Regina wanted nothing to do with the self-righteous woman Snow became once she took over the kingdom; especially since it showed what 'good' became under whatever convoluted pressures were put upon them. Nevermind that 'evil' was never given their own side of the story.

But the sweet girl?

To be honest with herself… she had always loved Snow. In a way. She had been sweet, and smothered Regina with affection and followed her around wherever she went like a lost puppy. It hadn't been right to blame her on Daniel's death, even if she had broken her promise; she had only been eight years old. Seeing her so happy helped her for a time, but after Rumpelstiltskin came along he twisted her views on things. He made her believe Snow had no right to be so happy when she was so miserable. Part of it may have been justified, but she should have known when to stop- even if she'd had little control of it from the beginning.

She wondered where these new thoughts came from, but she decided to wait until later. She would never forget what happened- how could she? But maybe she could try to forgive. If the curse ever broke, which she figured it would pretty soon with Emma being the Savior according to Henry, she would need to find some way to get over what happened. She couldn't afford to be sucked in by revenge again.

Regina just hoped that by taking that hand, accepting help from the one she'd thought to be her bitter enemy, she would be able to start down whatever path led to a better future. The past made her who she was, and gave her the chance to know Emma. That alone should be enough to learn to at least tolerate her once-stepdaughter.

"Madam Mayor?" realizing she'd gone off into space for a moment, Regina blinked. Mary-Margret actually looked concerned. Maybe the teacher wasn't so bad. She could start with that before drumming herself up to Snow White.

Clearing her throat, Regina took the proffered hand and allowed herself to be pulled up by the mousy woman.

She was about to speak but she had to stop herself when the shaking woman began to dust her off and ramble on nervously. The heavy blush completed her look of utter fear. It was almost funny, in a cute sort of way. Not that Regina would ever admit to having thought Snow White or Mary-Margret was cute in any sense of the word.

"I'm so, so sorry Madam Mayor, I don't know what I was thinking- I wasn't even looking ahead of me in my rush to the Diner! I should have, I know, and again, I'm really sorry for hitting you like that. I really have no excuse, I'm just so clumsy and out of it today- more than usual I mean, and- Oh, your purse!" Regina had tried to get her to stop rambling on but gave up after the teacher continued to dust off her jacket and smooth down her lapels. She then bent over, retrieved the purse and dusted it off as well before handing it to Regina.

"Miss Blanchard, I assure you I am fine." the Mayor tried, only to be drowned out by more rambling.

"I'm so stupid! I can't believe I didn't even pay attention to where I was going even if I was distracted. I mean, slamming into the Mayor and falling down a flight of stairs wasn't what I had in mind when I left the apartment. I am sorry for that, Madam Mayor. Did I say that already? I don't know I'm just really sorry!"

"Miss Blanchard."

"And I was already late for getting to the Diner to meet David- oh! I mean Ruby- meet Ruby, I mean. Even if David broke up with Kathryn, I really shouldn't see him, I know, after all you're the one who told me that. I should have listened to you; we caused so much trouble for everyone and I was just an idiot to think I could have-"

"Miss Blanchard."

"-been with him in any sense of the word. You know Regina, you are so smart and beautiful and I wish I was more like you, you know? You know what you want and you're not afraid of anything and Emma _really_ likes you, you know? She broke a toaster over you and everything, and I can tell she likes you because she always rants on about everything you do and it is just so annoying but it's adorable too, and I hope you like her too because if you don't she'd be heartbroken and-"

"Mary-Margret!"

The woman finally stopped when Regina snapped her first name, completely startled. Regina had never called her anything but 'Miss Blanchard' before after all, "Yes?" she asked in a small voice.

"I am fine." taking a breath, she added, "And it's quite alright."

Struck dumb, Mary-Margret blinked, "R-really?"

"Yes. And for your information I do care for Miss Sw- Emma. I care about Emma." She said this quietly, almost softly, glancing away from Mary-Margret's gaze self-consciously. She never thought she would be professing feelings for Snow White's daughter, let alone to Snow White herself. Even if Blanchard didn't know that.

Mary-Margret stared at her for a brief moment before breaking into a smile. "Oh thank goodness!" she exclaimed this rather ecstatically and threw her arms around Regina to pull her into a tight hug. The Mayor, for her part, had eyes almost popping out of her head and a body as stiff as a board.

"I am so happy for you two!" she grinned, and pulled back from Regina just enough to look at her. Realization struck and she gasped, "Oh! Were you going to see her now? To tell her?"

Regina fought down the blush that had crept onto her cheeks and tilted her chin upward slightly in the hopes of regaining her confidence, "Yes, in fact."

Mary-Margret looked too happy for her own good. A part of Regina wanted to crush it with a snide comment like she usually did, but another part was simply fluttering under the excited blessing from the teacher. After all, it was hilarious that even if she didn't remember she was actually encouraging Regina into seeing her daughter.

"That's good. She's been having a tough day. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Mary-Margret smiled, finally releasing Regina.

Growing uncomfortable with the brunette and antsy to get to Emma, Regina decided to change the subject, "And I am certain David would love to see you. Even if you are late."

A heavy blush formed on the teacher's cheeks and she looked down, "Y-yes, I suppose…" it came out as more of a mutter than a response, but Regina heard it all the same. She found she really didn't care as much about it as she'd thought. She was about to get her happiness with her Swan. Why worry about the woman in front of her getting her own back? Besides, Regina had always only wanted to be happy. As long as she could have that then it was okay for others to have theirs.

Hesitantly placing a hand to Mary-Margret's shoulder and gaining the woman's surprised attention, she said softly, "Go to him. If you two are happy then that's what matters."

"Wh- what…?" Mary-Margret was at a loss for words. What was that look in the Mayor's eyes? It was almost gentle. Calm.

"It isn't my business who you want to be with, Miss Blanchard." She stated, regaining her usual straightforward voice. "Now don't keep him waiting. We both have places to be."

With tears in her eyes at the Mayor's words Mary-Margret drew her into another embrace. Regina was less stiff this time and awkwardly patted her back, simply wanting to get out of there. She only had so much patience to use in one meeting with the woman and she was certainly taking her time for being so late.

"Thank you, Madam Mayor." She whispered, not really knowing where the intense heartache came from but understanding there was something deeper that just happened between them. Something elusive that she would need to think on later.

At the moment though, she could only feel gratitude and happiness toward the Mayor. The reasons were only half there and yet Mary-Margret accepted it for what it was.

As the teacher turned Regina said, "And Miss Blanchard?"

She spun back to look questioningly at the Mayor and asked, "Yes?"

"Call me Regina." The simple words brought another bought of mysterious emotions to Mary-Margret and she couldn't help but beam at the woman once more.

It seemed Emma wasn't the only one who had changed once realizing her feelings, the teacher thought happily.

"Then call me Mary-Margret." A beat passed and Regina tilted her head in acquiescence. "I want you two to be happy as well, Regina. You both deserve it."

The Mayor nodded and ignored her stinging eyes at the sincere words.

Moments later they parted ways with Mary-Margret freaking out about being late once more. Regina felt a small amount of amusement at seeing her scramble for the stairs leading outside and looked to the stairs leading upward.

She climbed up at a more humane pace than before, feeling her back aching from the fall, wanting to watch for any other blurs coming her way.

Once to the correct floor, she felt anticipation well up inside of her as she made her way to the door of Mary-Margret's apartment. Her hands felt slightly unsteady as she gripped the worn doorknob.

Finding it unlocked she opened the door to peer inside. She wondered why she hadn't knocked. Emma may have barged into her office and house a few times before but the desire to surprise the blonde with her presence as if she were a surprise gift made itself known as well. Still, it was impolite and as Mayor she needed to set an example for manners.

She was just about to close the door too, when Emma's voice rang out, stopping her. "Oh hey, you're back already?" not waiting for an answer, she continued, "Since you're up would you mind grabbing an ice pack from the freezer? My wrists are killing me."

Throwing caution to the wind and wanting to tend to Emma's injuries from that damned man, Regina walked into the apartment. She closed the door behind her and pondered why Emma seemed to be unsurprised she was there let alone asking her to do things for her. She didn't mind all too much though; the request made her feel warm inside- like Emma being comfortable with her was something she'd longed for. Of course, she most likely thought she was Mary-Margret but in the moment she decided to ignore that in favor of helping Emma.

Just as she pulled an ice pack from the freezer, feeling rather domestic, Emma spoke once more, "So I was thinking about what you said last week- you know, about Regina? How you said I really stayed in town for her? I think you might be right." It was a moment Regina could have died. Her knees felt weak at the admission and she couldn't stop the smile from slipping onto her lips if she tried.  
"I mean I did stay to see how Henry was doing and all; the kid pretty much begged me to so… But to be honest I think the main reason was just to try and get to know the resident Mayor. I had no real right to even see Henry- still don't, but I used him as an excuse to see Regina more often. It's really selfish, I know, but I couldn't help it. So with what happened today I think I have to tell her the truth. I just don't know how."

_You could just turn around given you already said it. _Regina thought to herself idly.

Regina didn't know what to say to the woman with her eyes stuck to the paperwork in front of her. She hadn't really known Emma's ulterior motive to stay in town had really been to see _her_… The simple thought sent her chest aflutter with that elusive joy she'd felt rarely in her life.

She walked toward the distracted woman, holding the cold pack aloft. Emma, what with being distracted, didn't even hear the heels she would recognize anywhere as they traversed the wooden floors.

"And I know this is a surprise to you seeing as how I never really talk about this stuff but now that I know why I'm going slowly insane it's just stupid to ignore it." She rolled her wrists stiffly, still fixed on the papers in front of her on the coffee table. Regina saw many of the papers were crumpled and spread about around Emma, either on the floor by her feet or littering the table.

_What is she working on so hard?_

"But this stupid letter you want me to give her is hard!" she suddenly whined, and Regina sat down next to her. If Emma's eyes had even twitched to her left she would have seen the familiar skirt. Unfortunately for her she was transfixed on the paper.  
"I've never fallen for anyone before and you want me to write some goddamn love letter like a lovesick poet. I know you're a fan of Shakespeare and all but this is a little too much don't you think? Besides, I don't even know what to say. Here, look at this one."

_A… love letter?_

Regina blinked at the paper held in Emma's distracted hand, not knowing whether or not to tell Emma it was really her and not Mary-Margret. It was bad enough she walked in without saying anything. And she did want to just talk to Emma. But then the curiosity of what she'd written and the warmth blossoming in her at knowing how hard Emma was trying begged her to take the paper and say nothing.

Curiosity won out and she took the paper, trading it for the ice pack. "Oh right, thanks." She had to bite back the growl she felt surging up her throat when she saw the bruising already darkening Emma's wrists like shackles. Her own wrists throbbed in sorrow just looking at the painful markings.

_I swear on my father's grave, that heathen will __**pay**__ for hurting my Swan!_

Emma slapped the frozen package over her right wrist with a small hiss, stiffening for a moment before relaxing once more.

Regina stared at her, wanting to say something to comfort her but not knowing how to start. When she figured Emma would simply look at her after giving her the paper, she braced herself for the inevitable shock and anger.

But Emma only went to the next sheet of paper and took up the pen once more. She stared thoughtfully at the paper and scribbled something but immediately crossed it out. She wrote something else under it only to cross that out as well. No matter what she'd written, Regina felt she wouldn't mind. They were Emma's words, her thoughts and emotions laid bare in paper form- whatever they may be. She was trying so hard and yet all Regina wanted was to embrace the endearing woman. It really was the thought that counted, huh?

Shifting to look down at the paper in her hands, Regina took a breath.

"_Dear Regina, _

_Because you really are dear to me… I feel as if I should let you in on a secret of mine. I can't imagine you don't know- I feel like I'm so obvious every time you grace me with your presence- but I think I should say it anyway._

_I care about you. A lot more than I should maybe, and probably more than you want._

_I like you. Or if you'd prefer, I like everything about you. Everything from your possessiveness to your cold attitude. It's because you make me think. You don't take crap from anyone and you're pretty damn smart. Not to mention beautiful. Seriously, I think I can hear you sizzling sometimes- which is a good thing if you don't get the reference. _

_I admire you. It's stupid when I say it but it's true. I don't know what it is specifically because there are so many things I wish I had the words to say, but that's how I feel._

_I am attracted to you. Like a magnet. An industrial-sized, heavy-duty, impossible-to-even-think-of-resisting magnet. But I think that's a given._

_I am a little afraid of you. I mean, I'm afraid of what I feel toward you. Because I never felt so strongly about anything let alone anyone before. It's pathetic but it's true. _

_I hate how weak you make me. I don't like feeling vulnerable because it opens up the possibility of getting hurt, used, betrayed… you know that spiel. But I think I love it too. When I'm with you I might feel vulnerable but I also feel alive. I feel stronger at the same time of being weak. You are my weakness but you're my strength too. It's hard to explain and I'm really not good at this stuff. So maybe I should say that as long as it's you making me feel like this then it's okay. I'm okay._

_I think I'm falling for you. Or no, that's not true… I __**know**__ I'm falling for you. Fast and hard. Sometimes I think I'm falling off a cliff and others, when I stare into those eyes of yours, I think I might just be flying. Admittedly, it's hard to do that when we're fighting though. Not that I don't love staring into your eyes all the time._

_I don't want to fight with you anymore, and I figure you've picked up on this already but I wanted to say it. You don't have to like me back or even say anything about this- hell; you can go ahead and burn it. I just needed to let you know how I feel. Granted words really aren't enough to say it all but I think I got the basics down alright. _

_Yours forever,_

_Emma"_

At this point Regina was fighting a herculean battle against her tears that so desperately wanted to fall. They would have too, if she hadn't had such extensive experience with self-control. She didn't want to break into a sobbing mess- not just yet. She hadn't even said anything to Emma. She hadn't told her how she felt.

But this letter was fast becoming a beloved keepsake.

"So yeah, that was all I could do. And trust me, that thing took a good hour." Emma's voice snapped her from her trance and Regina looked to the back of her blonde head. "I'm probably not going to give it to her though. Even if I did she'd probably crumple it up, rip it to pieces, burn it and then take the ashes to drop them into the ocean all the while cursing my very existence."

Deciding this was it, Regina said the first thing that came to mind, "That's not true." Emma instantly jumped at the sound of her voice and whipped her head around to see it was really the very woman she'd been talking about sitting next to her.

"Oh, shit!" she blurted as she toppled off of the couch in her shock. She thumped heavily onto the floor between the coffee table and the couch, sending various papers flying all around from the sweep of her arms.  
"What the hell! Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something Regina?" Emma groaned/demanded when she popped back up.

Ignoring her, Regina reiterated, "That's not true Emma."

"Well let's hope s- Oh god." Emma paled visibly when she realized everything she'd said to Regina and not her roommate. Her gaze dropped to the paper held in Regina's hands and she felt dread grip her.

She went to snatch it back but the Mayor was faster and held it out of her reach.

"Give it back right now!" Emma continued to reach for it but Regina's hand pressing against her abdomen to hold her back prevented her from doing so.

"I will do no such thing." The brunette stated it like she was offended Emma even suggested it.

"What? Why?" the blonde Sheriff paused but her arms stayed in the air and her body continued to be held back by Regina's hand.

"This is mine now." She said simply, indicating the letter with a small quirk of her wrist.

"No it's not! I wrote that!" she argued, morbidly embarrassed she'd not realized it had been Regina she sent to get the ice pack let alone gave her the love letter she'd planned on burning herself.

"Exactly." Regina replied.

Now confused, Emma furrowed her brows, "What are you talking about?"

"You wrote this to _me_ and then gave it to _me_. So this is now mine." She explained it as if it made perfect sense.

"That was just a draft! And I was going to burn all of these anyway, so give it back!"

"I refuse!"

"Seriously Regina it's bad enough I let you read one!"

"Tough, Miss Swan! You'll just have to deal with it."

"I realize that, Madam Mayor!"

"So why even bother burning it?"

"Because I say so!"

"No!"

"Why do you even care?!"

"Because it is now in my possession and I do not condone harming my possessions!" _and that includes you._

"Bullshit! It's blackmail material isn't it?"

"Don't be ridiculous Miss Swan!"

"Oh really?"

"I would not blackmail you, so yes, really!"

"Why not?"

Somewhere along the line they had ended up fighting for the letter. Emma was on top of Regina, who had ended up pressed into the seat of the couch, unable to run because of the lithe body holding her own down. Her arm was stretched above her as far as it could possibly go, holding the letter just out of Emma's reach as her own arm tried to get at it. This caused their bodies to press completely against one another, sending their nerves aflame even as they stubbornly argued.

Feeling all of her emotions well up to a dangerous degree, she practically shouted, "Because I feel the same way!"

Regina's outburst stopped them cold.

Several beats went by before Emma turned her gaze from the paper in Regina's grip to the woman below her. Their gazes locked. Something passed between them as they stared into each other's eyes, searching, answering, understanding.

An eternity went by before Emma could even try to speak. "Wh… what?" she whispered, hot breath caressing Regina's lips.

She swallowed, struggling to form words while so close to the blonde woman, "I can't let you burn this letter because I feel the same way, Emma. I came here to talk to you and explain how I feel."

Moments went by, sounded only by hitched breathing, before Emma sat back up. She allowed Regina to sit back up but didn't stray too far, settling beside of her. Emma couldn't have moved very much away even if she'd wanted to anyway. She was so confused and in shock that even thinking leaving the grounding presence beside of her was a fool notion.

"I know what happened today." She began. Emma could only lock onto her gaze and listen. "Ruby accidentally began recording a video just before she met with you in front of the Sheriff's station with my phone. I saw what happened."

Emma deflated and looked down, internally cursing Ruby. She just couldn't catch a break could she? Everything always went wrong. But maybe… this time was different…? God, she hoped so. She didn't know what she'd do if Regina shut her down.

Regina's hand gently lying atop her forearm brought her mind back to the present and she allowed the Mayor to pull it from her own lap.

"Thank you for defending me, Emma. You didn't have to and I appreciate it. But you shouldn't have let him hurt you regardless." She lifted Emma's arm and pressed the softest of kisses to the bruised skin. The Sheriff's eyes fluttered in unison with her heart clenching in her chest.

Finding her voice, Emma managed a small, "He was being an ass."

A tiny smile graced Regina's face and she lifted Emma's other arm to place a kiss to that wrist as well. "Regardless."

Their hands floated down to rest in Regina's lap, ice pack completely forgotten. The pain was lessened somehow, within Regina's soothing hands.

"Wait, does that mean you heard…?" she trailed off when Regina nodded, and sighed, hanging her head.

Slipping her fingers under Emma's chin and lifting her face to see into her eyes once more, she offered a soft smile, "And I'm glad I did. Otherwise I wouldn't have realized I wasn't alone in my feelings. I wouldn't be here right now trying to work up the courage to admit my feelings to the one person I never thought would return them."

Emma smiled back for but a moment, and then it faltered. She glanced down and Regina had to tamp down a sudden rush of fear.

"What is it?"

Emma looked back to her, staring at Regina with a gaze so unguarded and childlike in its fear that the brunette's breath hitched. "Can I hold you? I mean, while you talk…"

A blush seeped into the Mayor's cheeks and relief mixed with joy flooded her at the simple request.

She could barely give half a nod before the blonde surged forward and wrapped her into a tight embrace, bringing their bodies together once more. Regina could only smile and hold her back as Emma pressed close, nuzzling her neck when she lay her head on Regina's shoulder.

"I've wanted to do this for so long…" Emma murmured absently, as if she didn't think she was speaking aloud.

Regina chuckled, "Me too." Emma's eyes slipped closed in bliss as she waited for her dream-woman to continue speaking. "I care about you, Emma. I understand what it's like to be afraid and uncertain, especially when it comes to feelings and emotions as strong as this. But I think that as long as we're together and we work with each other we can be strong."

She paused for a moment to brace herself for her next words. With a breath, she continued, "My mother was a cruel woman. She always told me that love is weakness. I came to believe that eventually, and I became who I am because of it. I'm afraid to love, and I haven't felt hope in many years. But when I'm with you…" her throat constricted and she couldn't speak from the emotions clogging her airway.

Emma lifted her head to stare into Regina's eyes, worry and sadness swirling in their hazel depths while her arms kept a secure hold of Regina. The brunette lifted a hand and pressed it against Emma's cheek gently, her thumb stroking the soft skin affectionately. Her Swan's eyes fluttered once more and she leaned into the contact, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"When I'm with you I do feel hope. And I forget my mother's words. You make me feel brave enough to love and strong enough to try. If you help me Emma, I think I could start to believe again. I know I'm already falling for you whether I like it or not."

Emma's hand came up to wipe a stray tear that fell from Regina's eye, feeling her heart ache for the woman before her. She leaned forward and kissed away the next few tears that escaped, needing to soothe the brunette. Regina's hand slid to the back of her neck, helpless to the gentle caresses of Emma's lips upon her skin. Her entire body thrummed and came to life in the Sheriff's arms, reveling in the adoration she was being showered with.

"Did you really hear everything?" Emma asked quietly. Regina released a small breath and rested her forehead against Emma's.

"I'm fairly certain I did." She answered.

"So… the relationship thing…" she trailed off rather lamely, not quite sure how to word it. "Is it… I mean are we…"

A soft laugh escaped Regina then, and Emma's body instantly surged with emotion. That was definitely her new favorite sound.

"We will have to be completely honest with each other." Regina began.

"And open." Emma agreed.

A moment passed between them, confirming this was really happening before moving on.

"I'm controlling." Regina offered, wanting to let Emma know what she was getting into.

"I know." Emma smirked. Deciding to offer up her own fault, she added, "I'm clueless."

"I figured." Regina replied, her own smirk appearing. "I'm possessive."

"You're hot like that." The blonde grinned, pressing another kiss to Regina's pleased blush. "I whine."

"You're adorable like that." The Mayor smiled, feeling her heart swelling in her chest at this easiness between them.

"So we're going to do this?" Emma questioned.

"Looks like it." Regina murmured.

"Regina?"

"Yes dear?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Another laugh, this one stronger and deeper than the first escaped the Mayor. She grinned at the woman in her arms and nodded, "I thought you'd never ask."

And that was all it took for Emma to lean that little bit forward to capture Regina's lips in a solid, lasting kiss. One that spoke of adoration and reverence. A promise. The Mayor's heart fluttered in her chest and beat heavily against her ribcage as she held tighter to Emma, anchoring them both in the sea of emotions they found themselves drowning in together. The world fell away and all that was left was them.

Hearts beating out a fast dance together and bodies coming to life under sparking caresses, they finally found what they'd always been looking for.

**A/N: Hopefully you liked that. You did, right? I made it long and everything. Please forgive me for taking so long in updating; I've just been having a hellish time trying to sleep these past few days so I'm exhausted. Insomnia's a bitch. But I buckled down and forced my lazy ass to finish this for you. **

**I'll leave it completed like before unless you tell me you want an epilogue, okay? Cool.**

**Thank you for sticking with me and reviewing my good reader. ;)**


End file.
